Seto Kaiba and Gozaboro Kaiba's Duel
* 121: }} Seto Kaiba and Gozaburo Kaiba faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, during the Virtual World arc, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. This was the final duel of the Virtual World Arc Prior Events Seeing right through Noah's mind games, Kaiba heads through the streets of Gozaburo's virtual Domino City for KaibaCorp and finds his stepfather in the President's office. Gozaburo unleashes a Duel Monster army (consisting of Cosmo Queen, an army of Skull Knights, an army of Command Knights, an army of Lizard Soldiers, and an army of Rock Ogre Grotto #1s) on Yugi and his friends, but they fight back with their own cards. Kaiba orders Gozaburo to shut down his Virtual World and release all the minds trapped here, but Gozaburo says that Kaiba must earn his freedom and challenges him to a Duel. The duel commences. Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Gozaboro Kaiba Turn 1: Gozaburo Gozaburo draws. He then activates "Painful Choice" to select five cards from his Deck (They are the five pieces of "Exodia the Forbidden One") and let Seto choose one card which will be added to Gozaburo's hand. To remind his stepson of the painful moment he'd experienced when he dueled Yugi, who'd achieved the impossible by Summoning Exodia in their first duel, Gozaburo reveals that he is using an Exodia Deck. Seto chooses to add "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" to Gozaburo's hand while the other pieces of "Exodia" are discarded to Gozaburo's Graveyard. Gozaburo then Sets a monster. Turn 2: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Vorse Raider" (1900/1200) in Attack Position. "Vorse Raider" attacks and destroys Gozaburo's face-down monster, "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" (200/300). Turn 3: Gozaburo Gozaburo draws "Contract with Exodia" and subsequently activates it. Since all 5 pieces of "Exodia the Forbidden One" are in his Graveyard, Gozaburo pays 2000 Life Points (Gozaburo 4000 → 2000) to Special Summon "Exodia Necross" (1800/0) to the field in Attack Position. "Exodia Necross" attacks "Vorse Raider" (Gozaburo 2000 → 1900). Normally Gozaburo's monster would be destroyed at this point, but "Exodia Necross" can't be destroyed in battle. Instead, whenever it battles with a monster, it gains 1000 ATK at the end of the Damage Step ("Exodia Necross": 1800 → 2800/0). Turn 4: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then Normal Summons "Spirit Ryu" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Kaiba then activates his face-down "Burst Breath" to Tribute "Spirit Ryu" to destroy all monsters on the field with equal or lower DEF than the ATK of the tributed monster. Since "Exodia Necross" has a DEF of 0, it would normally be destroyed, but it remains on the field because it can't be destroyed by the effects of Magic or Trap Cards. Gozaburo explains that the presence of each piece of "Exodia the Forbidden One" in his Graveyard adds a special effect to "Exodia Necross". "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" prevents it from being destroyed by Magic Cards, "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" protects it from being destroyed by Trap Cards, "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" protects it from the special effects of monsters, "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" allows it to gain + 1000 ATK with every battle and finally the "head of Exodia" protects it from being destroyed by monsters in battle. Kaiba then Sets a card and switches "Vorse Raider" to Defense Position. Meanwhile, Noah has escaped to the real world in Mokuba's body and sets into motion his plans to destroy the virtual fortress with his father's own satellite missiles, deleting every mind trapped in cyberspace, but he suddenly has a change of heart when he remembers the way Mokuba considered Noah his brother despite the way he had been treated. Noah rushes back to try to help everyone escape, but Yami Marik has destroyed the controls, leaving no way to override the satellite's attack. Noah speaks to everyone in the virtual world, warning them the place will be destroyed and their minds will be lost if they do not escape. Noah directs everyone to the real exits in the virtual Domino City arcade. With the virtual world about to be destroyed, Gozaburo turns into a red monster and tries to escape in Kaiba's body. However, Kaiba persuades him to continue Dueling, promising his body if Gozaburo wins. Joey, Duke, Tristan, Téa, and Serenity escape to the real world. Tristan wakes up in his real body. At Noah's request, Yugi stays behind to find Kaiba. Noah gives him a shortcut to Kaiba and Gozaburo's Duel. Turn 5: Gozaburo Gozaburo draws. "Exodia Necross" attacks "Vorse Raider", but Seto activates his face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end Gozaburo's Battle Phase. Turn 6: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then activates "Shrink" to halve the ATK of "Exodia Necross" ("Exodia Necross": 2800 → 1400/0). Kaiba then Tributes "Vorse Raider" in order to Tribute Summon "Luster Dragon #2" (2400/1400) in Attack Position. "Luster Dragon #2" attacks "Exodia Necross". Due to the latter's effect, it is not destroyed (Gozaburo 1900 → 900). The fifth effect of "Exodia Necross" activates at the end of the Damage Step ("Exodia Necross": 1400 → 2400/0). On Kaiba's End Phase, the effect of "Shrink" expires ("Exodia Necross": 2400 → 3800/0). Turn 7: Gozaburo Gozaburo draws. "Exodia Necross" attacks & destroys "Luster Dragon #2" (Seto 4000 → 2600). The fifth effect of "Exodia Necross" activates ("Exodia Necross": 3800 → 4800/0). Turn 8: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it, drawing two cards. He then sets a monster ("Ancient Lamp") and sets a card. Turn 9: Gozaburo Gozaburo draws. "Exodia Necross" attacks and destroys Seto's set monster, "Ancient Lamp" (900/1400). The fifth effect of "Exodia Necross" activates ("Exodia Necross": 4800 → 5800/0). Turn 10: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Ancient Lamp" (900/1400) in Attack Position. Kaiba then activates the effect of "Ancient Lamp" to Special Summon "La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp" (1800/1000) from his hand in Attack Position. Kaiba then activates his face-down "Soul Demolition". Now both players, during their respective turns, can pay 500 Life Points to remove from play one monster from their opponent's Graveyard, but they can only activate the effect if they have a Fiend-type monster on their side of the field. Seto pays 2500 Life Points (Seto 2600 → 2100 → 1600 → 1100 → 600 → 100) in order activate the effect of "Soul Demolition" five times and remove all five Exodia pieces in Gozaburo's Graveyard from play, thereby negating all of the effects of "Exodia Necross" ("Exodia Necross": 5800 → 1800/0). Kaiba then Tributes "Ancient Lamp" and "La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp" in order to Tribute Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys Gozaburo's "Exodia Necross" (Gozaburo 900 → 0). Seto Wins. Aftermath Kaiba wins the Duel, but Gozaburo tries to take his body anyway in his red monster form. Yugi helps Kaiba escape the building and Noah gives them a new exit. As Kaiba and Yugi wake up in their pods in the real world, Noah, in Mokuba's body, climbs back inside a pod and reenters the virtual world. Noah gives Mokuba's body back and the two say goodbye as Noah sends Mokuba back to the real world. Kaiba wakes Mokuba and they, with Yugi, rush to board the blimp. In the virtual world, Gozaburo plans to upload his mind to another network, but Noah traps him as the place destructs. All of the gang escape the fortress in the blimp, although Yugi, Kaiba, and Mokuba barely make it. Noah and Gozaburo are destroyed with the virtual world when the missile hits the fortress; however, Gozaburo makes one last bid to escape in the form of a large flame. He fails to consume the blimp when Kaiba transforms the blimp into a jet so it can escape and disappears with the explosion. Watching the explosion from above, the gang say their farewells to Noah. Kaiba expresses his wish to put the past behind him and continue to KaibaCorp Island to let the Battle City finals commence. Notes Category: Virtual World Duels